1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture signal processing method for converting picture signals with horizontal scanning into picture signals with vertical scanning, and more particularly to a method particularly adapted for converting the picture signals into signals adequate for recording on a printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recording picture signals on a printer, the number of sampled picture elements in the vertical direction is generally determined by the number of horizontal scanning lines contained in a cycle of vertical scanning. Consequently the number of picture elements to be recorded on the printer is usually limited to multiples or divisors of the number of horizontal scanning lines, and an arbitrary number of picture elements can only be obtained through complicated processing with a computer. Also a change in the print size can be achieved by modifying the pitch of recording dots, but an enlarged dot pitch results in a coarse image with deteriorated image quality.